No Strings Attached
by Nao Takumi
Summary: A collection of Kaname x Zero drabbles. (Since these are drabbles, they will remain in the complete story category.) They range from AU to AR to Time Skip, so are not set in a particular time. Apart from that, the drabbles are mostly unrelated save a few which center around the couple's married life.
1. The Moon in My Life

_**A/N: **Since my traitorous mind can't just focus on one story at a time, I thought posting KaZe drabbles would give it something to feed on while I worked on my other stories in the back. I'm not used to writing such short humour fics, so I hope this is not bad, Enjoy!_

* * *

_**The Moon in My Life**_

"Would you like being the moon in my life?" Turning around to face the other, he asked with an all too serious expression. The darkness and silence of the night an added effect.

Before answering, the brunette contemplated for a moment. Was it like when a human female said to her significant other half that she wanted him to be the sun in her life or something of the sort? And since they were technically creatures of the night, Zero had replaced the sun with moon, the pureblood thought to himself, looking at the aforementioned silverette with humourless brown eyes. This was all too confusing for him.

"I didn't ask that difficult of a question Kaname." The silverette said a rare smile gracing his features.

"I guess I would like that." Kaname finally answered, still unsure of it himself. He did not know whether this was the answer expected of him but the smile that deepened on Zero's face gave him a little assurance that was not long lived.

"Then would you mind," the silverette began in a low sensual tone, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Kaname a different kind of uncomfortable, "going as far away from as the moon is? I'd really appreciate it."

Kaname blinked once, then twice before Zero's words finally hit home. Narrowed chocolate-brown eyes settled on the lithe figure of his silverette who was now uncontrollably shaking with laughter, having witnessed one of the very few occasion when he could laugh at the all mighty pureblood prince.

"Oh come on Kaname! You have to admit that was funny. I've wanted to try this out for some time and you are just so gullible." Zero said as he finally got up and followed the pureblood who was outwardly sulking like a child towards their bedroom.

"You know if you stop now, I promise I will make it up to you in bed. You know you want it." Zero called out to his husband of six years, causing him to stop in mid step.

_Zero can be very convincing in bed_, Kaname thought, a small smile playing on his lips. Tonight was going to be loads of fun, but before that, Kaname had to remind himself to ask Seiren to drop their kids off at Takuma's or Aidou's house. Their kids were a hundred years too young to know what went on in their parents' room.


	2. Life With The Kurans

_**A/N: **So I was working on the new chapter of Check & Mate and this idea popped in my head and I wanted to write it. Thank you for the positive response on the previous drabble, it made me tons of happy :)  
A little thing, most of the drabbles in this will be of Kaname and Zero's married life, though there will be a few from their high school life as well and I hope you guys don't mind that. Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Life With The Kurans**_

"Otou-san!" The eight years old boy came running down the staircase, followed by two snickering girls three years older than him.

"Is it true?" He asked, stopping in front of the pureblood, teary eyed. The older brunette just stared at the child incredulously, his head already starting to hurt. _What nonsense had his sisters fed him with this time? _

"Is what true Reiji?" Kaname asked in a soft voice.

"You are going to leave papa, right?" The child asked in between hiccups, rubbing his amethyst eyes time and again.

"Who said that to you?" Now this was something he hadn't expected. True there were certain occasions in the past when he had to solve such problems, but it had always been regarding the boy himself. Once, his sisters had fed him the most common joke known to siblings, 'you were adopted' and he, along with Zero had to spend an entire day with the child to assure him that he indeed was their son and Not adopted and certainly not uncle Hanabusa's.

"Nee-chan said that." He said pointing at his older twin sisters, "We saw papa coming out of the room and he was holding his back and limping. Nee-chan said you had a fight and kicked him. That's why Papa called you a 'pain in the ass' as well." The boy replied and hugged the speechless pureblood's leg. Kaname wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at this, sure he found parts of the situation funny_. _

_Really Zero, 'pain in the ass'?_ He thought to himself and mentally chuckled.

"I don't want to get adopted by anyone. Please don't leave Papa, Otou-san!" Reiji cried his heart out, totally missing out on his sisters snickering in the back.

"You won't get adopted by anyone Reiji and no one is leaving anyone." Kaname sighed, he knew this for sure now that his daughters were spawns of pure evil. What in the world were they feeding the poor child? He shook his head, not really wanting to know.

While Kaname was busy trying to get the boy to believe that he did not hurt Zero and certainly not kick him, the silverette in question walked inside the lounge, followed by a maid carrying a tray filled with tea snacks.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, examining the situation in front of him.

"This one's new, you should ask it from Akemi and Teiko." Kaname said to Zero who arched a perfect brow and stared at the two guilty looking brunettes.

"Oh look, Takeo and Yoshi-Aniki just returned, we should probably see if there is anything they need." The two disappeared as soon as possible, extremely glad for their older brothers' more than perfect timing.

"Seriously, what are we going to do with them?" Kaname asked as he pulled Zero in his lap, Reiji having long gone with the other four.

"For starters, you might want to stop cursing me behind my back and then lay soundly in bed until your back hurts less." Kaname said with an all knowing look and a shameless smile. At this, Zero got up from his lap and stood in front of him, his back to the door.

"Kaname Kuran, let's make it this, from now onwards, you'll sleep in the other room and keep your hands to yourself while the-" Zero was stopped in mid sentence as he heard loud gasps and a stifled sob.

"You really are leaving us Papa!" Their youngest son wailed and Zero could only face palm himself. He should've named their children cable, satellite, and drama instead of the pretty names they had now, at least the new ones suited them.


	3. Happy Anniversary To You Too!

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best __ Anyway, the rating has been raised to T, which you will come to know why in this story. If anyone minds it, please tell me, I'll remove that scene, apart from that, if it'll be welcomed, I guess I might add M rated drabbles in this too. Anyway Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Happy Anniversary To You Too!**_

He tiptoed inside the room, careful not to wake up his peacefully slumbering spouse. He motioned the others behind him to remain quiet while he gave his gift first, having won the bet to be the first one to wish.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the plump lips, a smile spreading on his handsome face which was short lived… very short lived. A fist connected with his face, the unexpected impact causing him to lose balance and fall back.

* * *

It had been long since he was able to sleep so peacefully, the workload having increased greatly. He was dreaming of a very vivid make out session with his husband, which he was looking forward to after waking up when he was very rudely interrupted by spiky hair rubbing on his face.

Thinking that he was probably going to be taken advantage of by a random freak, he fisted his hand and blindly punched the person with all the force his partially dead body could muster, opening his eyes later to see the damage he had caused.

* * *

"Kaname, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Zero asked once he was fully awake, seeing his husband sprawled on the floor.

"I just want to say Happy Anniversary Zero." At this Zero eyed Kaname critically, his gaze settling on the rugged beard on the brunette's handsome face, and went back to sleep, muttering something which the others couldn't get, but Kaname had somehow gotten the gist of it.

"Don't worry Otou-san, there is always the next year, plus, he just returned from two weeks long mission, he is bound to be like this." His oldest sons consoled him as the six made their way out of the room in which the beast slept. For after all, they had lost the bet on purpose.

* * *

The next time he woke up, Zero felt bright and happy. Finally, after such a long time, he would be able to spend some quality time with his family. Zero needed it, especially after the rather disturbing dream last night. It had started out really good, but in midway, Kaname grew a beard which according to Zero, made him look more like a thug than anything else. And worst of all, it tickled him whenever that mouth went to certain places which Zero could Not accept at all.

Brushing it off with ease, Zero made his way to the kitchen where the whole family was gathered. Amethyst eyes locked with auburn ones and relief washed over Zero to see a clean shaved Kaname sitting with a cup in his hand and slight traces of a childish pout on his face. With a bright smile, he took out his credit card from his wallet and placed it on the table.

"Takeo, Tsuyoshi, take this and why don't you all go over to the amusement park you wanted to." Zero said, the smile still fixed on his face.

"But Papa it's in Hong Kong." Takeo said, being the more sensible, yet denser one of the older twins. At this Yoshi just elbowed him none too gently and motioned for his other three siblings to get up and get going.

"Idiot, he knew that much." Yoshi said as he dragged his youngest brother up the stairs to their room to pack.

_I hope they wait till we actually leave_, Tsuyoshi thought with a hopeless shake of his head. While his parents were extremely obvious, his siblings were oblivious to the point of stupidity.

* * *

Finally, after around half an hour, the house was empty except for the older two vampires. Kaname had excused himself after bidding the children farewell, still a little sore about the punch earlier.

Without wasting another moment, Zero almost ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time and just outside their room, he found the pureblood standing. Covering the distance between in a long stride, Zero covered the sinful lips with his own and wrapped his arms around the pureblood's neck.

"Kaname," He let out a breathy moan, rubbing his body against the others, "I want you hard and I want you rough and I want you to take me Now!" He said, a low excited growl escaping him as brushed his elongated fangs on the welcoming skin of Kaname's neck.

"And before I forget, Happy Anniversary to you too." The silverette said as Kaname shoved him on the bed none too gently and pounced on his hunter.


	4. What Indeed?

_**A/N:** This one drabble, though does not directly show Kaname x Zero, but it is nonetheless implied. I wrote this one quite a long time ago, so there might be a few grammatical errors in it. I won't mind if you point them out, though please review and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**What Indeed?**

"Fine, I admit that he has got a charming personality," he had to stop in midsentence seeing the skeptic expression on the other's face, "keeping aside his anger that is and he is handsome, quite a distracting body." He was once again stopped during his musings by Kain.

"When have you seen him naked?" He asked, arching a brow.

"It was for research purposes Akatsuki, research purposes…" Aidou Hanabusa said and continued on with the monologue.

"His big, innocent, amethyst eyes and unnaturally beautiful silver hair which makes one think whether or not they are threads of real silver make his looks comparable to that of a born vampire, and he looks good standing beside Kaname-sama too." Aidou admitted the last part a bit sourly.

"And he cooks well too, I'd say his muffins and mini buns are the best I've tasted so far!" Hanabusa wholeheartedly complemented the exhuman in his absence, unaware of the double meaning of his words which had made the older of the two slightly choke on thin air. He coughed once and picked up the glass filled with fake blood from the side table.

"I wouldn't mind admitting that he is also very graceful and when the situation requires, he can be the perfect Greek god. But what I don't get is that what does Kaname-sama find attractive in him?" The icy eyed blond asked his boyfriend who was clearly annoyed. To Kain, it seemed as if Aidou Hanabusa was the dumbest person alive. He did feel a little bit jealous of Zero Kiryuu because the silverette had his soon-to-be husband's full attention without even lifting a finger and here he was, partially naked and trying to coax the other forget Zero and think of him!

"What indeed?" The hazel eyed noble grunted, tired of the blond aristocrat's deep interest in their pureblood lord's personal life.

"I think I know what!" The blond shouted suddenly, earning a half hearted glare from Kain.

"Amuse me will you?"He said, taking a sip of the fake blood, his nose scrunching in distaste.

"Kiryuu must be really good in bed!" The red liquid shot out of his mouth and missed hitting Aidou in the face by just a fraction.

"Oi Hanabusa! Are you seriously going to spy on Kaname-sama's private life now?" Kain asked incredulously. He knew his otherwise genius boyfriend was still obsessed with the pureblood, but this should be the limit.

* * *

It was safe to say that after a few days, one nosy Aidou Hanabusa finally got his answer to what indeed it was that attracted Kaname Kuran, the almighty pureblood prince to Zero Kiryuu, the hunter prodigy.

"It is the sex, I knew it…" He mumbled and carefully jumped off the tree branch just outside the pureblood's chambers which gave a clear view of the activity going inside. He now needed to find a certain boyfriend of his to relief a certain growing problem_. Even we haven't tried that position_, the blond thought as he walked away, clearly impressed seeing Zero go at it.


	5. It's Genetic, You Can't Fight It

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites on the story guys. Especially LuanRina and irmina and ShadowsOf PenAndPaper. You guys make it worth updating a story :)  
On to the newest drabble, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of it :)_

* * *

_**It's Genetic, You Can't Fight It**_

It was heaven, finally some peace and quiet which the two wholeheartedly appreciated. But, it didn't last long; it never did in the Kuran household.

The door to the master bedroom opened with a loud bang and the six year old boy came running in, crocodile tears waiting to fall from his eyes. He made his way to the four poster bed and jumped between his parents, wiggling his rear, motioning his father to rub it.

"How does getting your mini-buns rubbed sooth you Reiji?" Zero asked, finding it hard to control his laughter. The child looked at his father with an angry expression plastered on his face.

"They are not mini-buns Papa. They are profiteroles." Reiji answered, scrunching his nose in distaste at his behind being called mini-buns.

Zero stared incredulously at his youngest son and then at Kaname.

"Kaname, does a specific mental condition run in your family?" He asked the brown haired pureblood with an all too serious expression. At this, Kaname could only stare at Zero in confusion while his hand continued on rubbing soothing circles on Reiji's backside.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, Takeo and Yoshi are our first born and thus you lacked the parental care it requires to handle a child and often dropped them bottom up." Zero began, his attention now fully on the pureblood.

"So?"

"You see, I learned my lesson on not letting you handle the children before they were old enough to start walking the first time, thus I did not let you carry any of the other three which resulted in no head first falls for Reiji and very few for Akemi and Teiko, right?" Zero asked at which Kaname merely nodded, not sure where his husband was getting at.

"What I wanted to ask was how many times did your parents drop you when you were an infant?" The older silverette asked with a straight face, no hint of humour in the amethyst eyes as well.

"I beg your pardon?"

"According to my theory, the intelligence level in the Kuran bloodline in inversely proportional to the number of times the Kuran infant is dropped on his head and as such, I wanted to know how many times you dropped to achieve your level of intelligence?"

"… "


End file.
